Akamatsu Junpei
Akamatsu Junpei (赤松純平) is the third member of CRASH! Appearance Junpei has short brown-reddish hair and brown eyes. He often wears very sporty clothes. Personality Junpei is classified by Hana as the 'modest' and lively type. He thinks about his friends before himself. He always blushes and is extremely nervous when he is around girls. As Kazuhiko described him, 'Junpei still has that issue with being nervous, he has not grown at all" when Junpei went all jumpy around Momohara Marika. He also tries to prevent Kiri and Rei from fighting and takes care of the situations. Background Junpei is a street dancer and is in a dance group called MID. According to his mother, Junpei is always dancing with his friends and joins competitions. Junpei is extremely close to Kazuhiko since they are childhood friends. Junpei has two younger brothers whom he cares about a lot. Plot Junpei first appears in Chapter 1 in a dance group at Central Park. Hana senses idol potentional within him. Hana describes him as the 'Modest' and lively type. With the help of Rei, Hana meets him again with his dance group and scouts him. At first, Junpei is reluctant to become an idol as he dreams of becoming a dancer. His friends reason with him by saying that "Junpei can do whatever he wants" and that he said "I want to discover more about myself" thus encouraging Junpei to join CRASH! In Chapter 12, when Shijou Manabu from another idol group called Study5 challenges CRASH! in Idol Time, Junpei suggests that everyone should show their talents to attract the public, thus making it a successful performance. Because of that, Hana nominates Junpei as the leader of CRASH! in Chapter 15, and enters them in a writing lyrics competition. When Junpei gets stressed on what to do since the other members aren't contributing, Hana encourages him by giving him the tape of their live performance and telling him to watch it. Junpei does so one evening and everyone starts having a group discussion. Wanting to continue on with that kind of atmosphere, Junpei starts a pillow fight with the help of Kazuhiko. They manage to complete the lyrics together as a group. Being the leader of CRASH!, Junpei gains more confidence as an idol. Occupation Junpei used to go street dancing with his friends and join competitions in order to become pros. His original dream was to become a professional dancer. He is the third member recruited for CRASH! and is the leader. Relationships Midorikawa Kazuhiko Kazuhiko is an old childhood friend of Junpei. They are often seen together most of the time and walk home together after training. Junpei cares for Kazuhiko and is like an older brother to him. He often protects Kazuhiko who is constantly bullied by Kiri. They get along with Aoyagi Yugo as shown in Chapter 24 during the competition. According to Junpei, when he introduces Kazuhiko to Hana, Kazuhiko's personality changes when he does Japanese dancing. Junpei is allowed to enter Kazuhiko's house freely. Momohara Marika With the help of Yugo, Junpei and Marika exchanged each other's numbers. It is hinted that Junpei has an innocent crush on Marika, as shown, he blushes when he is around her. In Chapter 21, Marika accidentally leaves her phone behind and Junpei goes to return it to her. A paparazzi appears out of nowhere and takes a picture of the two and makes up a story of Junpei and Marika dating. At the end of Chapter 22, when Junpei is questioned about the scandal during the interview, he confirms it false and at the end says, 'If I ever have a little crush someday, I will be the one to formally announce it!' Junpei and Marika still remain friends and keep contact with each other through phone. Marika even included that Junpei sent a picture of himself and was happy about it. Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Idols